


Dans un autre univers...

by Kokoroyume



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoroyume/pseuds/Kokoroyume
Summary: Un début d'Avengers Infinity War légèrement différent de ce que l'on a pu voir à l'écran... (Très court !)
Kudos: 4





	Dans un autre univers...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages d'Avengers appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, je ne tire aucune rémunération de leur emprunt passager...

Heimdall ferma les yeux, si pas satisfait, au moins apaisé par le dernier acte qu'il avait pu poser. Si tout ce qu'il avait vu et entraperçu semblait dresser un avenir sombre pour l'univers, son action venait de leur donner une chance supplémentaire. Il espérait que Thor parviendrait lui aussi à en réchapper.

Un fin sourire parvint à ourler ses lèvres alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'oubli. Thor, il en était persuadé, répondrait à ses attentes.

Et lui aussi, peut-être, cette fois.

\- De retour sur Terre, à ce que je vois. Votre frère m'avait pourtant fait une promesse.

\- Attendez, ce n'est vraiment pas le plus important pour l'instant ! IL arrive !

\- Non. Non ! Heimdall ! Ramène-moi ! Ce bougre d'idiot n'a pas la moindre chance ! C'est un ordre ! Ramène-moi ! HEIMDALL !

Wong observait la scène avec surprise et perplexité. Bien que Stephen Strange se tenait en position défensive devant celui qu'il avait reconnu comme l'extraterrestre Loki d'Asgard, ce dernier n'en faisait pas grand cas et continuait d'hurler avec rage vers le ciel. L'autre homme qui avait percé le toit du manoir jugea finalement bon de détourner son attention pour répéter sa mise en garde.

\- Thanos arrive, il va venir sur Terre pour récupérer l'autre pierre de l'infini. Et il est encore plus puissant maintenant qu'il a le Tessaract. Il faut rassembler tout le monde !

\- La pierre de- Stephen.

\- J'entends bien, dit le docteur sans dissiper les cercles magiques formés au bout de ses doigts. Mais nous avons déjà une menace face à nous.

\- Ah, non, à vrai dire, il est de notre côté, cette fois. Et-

Loki laissa échapper un cri empli de colère puis se tourna abruptement vers Stephen.

\- Menez-moi à eux. Menez-moi à vos Avengers sur le champs !

Le sorcier leva un sourcil et échangea un regard avec Wong. Le moine acquiesça.

\- Oui, exactement, il faut les avertir immédiatement ! Ah, je m'appelle Bruce, puisque nous n'avons pas fait les présentations, et comme tout le monde semble déjà se connaître...

\- Docteur Strange. Je sais qui vous êtes, Docteur Banner.

\- Oh. Tant mieux. Je crois.

\- Stephen.

Il garda un oeil attentif sur l'asgardien tout en répondant à la demande de Wong et en ouvrant une voie de communication avec l'un de ces Avengers. Wong, quant à lui, ne rendit pas le sourire hésitant de Banner mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard errer vers l'oeil d'Agamotto pendu au cou du gardien du sanctuaire. Il semblait que des jours difficiles s'annonçaient.

Seraient-ils à la hauteur de leur mission ?

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Juste parce que le début de ce film est toujours aussi frustrant chaque fois que je le vois, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire cette petite chose qui aurait pu changer tellement de choses... ;p


End file.
